Lance's Punishment
by LexiLex24
Summary: Lance does something Ilana does not approve of, so she decides to punish him. She does this by not letting him have dessert. But what does she mean by "dessert"? Click to find out! Warning: Contains sexual situations.


I'm back! Thought I'd post something before I went back to school. It will probably take up most of my time, so please don't expect any stories until winter. As usual, please be sure to tell me specific parts and/or lines you liked. Now enough of my chatter, here's some more kinky Lance Ilana action!

* * *

"Lance! You did not have to resort to such lengths! I had the situation perfectly in hand." Ilana scolded as she prepared dinner. Lance was leaning against the counter to Ilana's right, arms crossed and scowl prominent.

"Well I'll tell you what _he_ had perfectly in hand, your ass!" Lance rebutted.

"That doesn't merit you slamming his face into the lockers, kicking him in his ribs, and beating him into unconsciousness with his own backpack."

"Some might beg to differ..." Lance muttered.

"He's right Ilana. He was just being the chivalrous older brother he really is on the inside." a feminine voice chimed.

"Thanks Kimmy. By the way, are you only going to be joining us tonight, or is dinner just no longer a thing at your house?" Lance asked the gorgeous cheerleader sarcasm dripping in his deep voice.

Kimmy pouted and held a hand to her chest dramatically. Her bare chest I might add. She was wearing a strapless light green dress with a silver chain belt on her hips, her legs sported a pair of black leggings and open toed silver sandals with three inch heels.

"I defend you and this is the thanks I get?" she huffed.

"Nobody asked you to. This is between Ilana and I. A private conversation." he spelled out for her.

"And yet you choose to do it in the middle of the kitchen. And Newton, how long will Mr. Lunis be at work? I really thought I'd get to meet him tonight." she whined at her boyfriend sitting on the living room couch.

"And yet you choose to wear that." Lance turned her words against her.

"Oh hush! It's totally appropriate for meeting your boyfriend's parents. Teens Dressing Smart magazine says so."

"Taking orders from a magazine, I'd expect nothing less from you Kimmy."

"Lance I believe the arguing was between you and Ilana?" Newton stepped into the kitchen defending his girlfriend.

"Yeah Lance, wasn't it?" Ilana finished cutting up the lasagna glancing back at Lance with a raised eyebrow.

"I stand by what I did," Lance kept his cool. "As my gir-sister," he remembered Kimmy's presence. "I have to protect you from creeps like that, by any means necessary.

"Well the ends may justify the means, but I still think the means was far too extreme. And it is best resolved by a punishment." she sauntered to the table placing the lasagna in the middle between the salad and the biscuits.

"And what did you have in mind?" he inquired.

Ilana sat down at the table as did Lance, and she scratched her chin with her index finger for a few seconds before a rather uncharacteristic and devious smirk marked her face. Lance raised his eyebrows briefly, but only for a split second.

"You have to go to bed, with no dessert." she declared sounding rather stern.

"...Um, am I supposed to be intimidated? Because I've gone days without food or water at the military academy as part of survival training regimens. I think I can handle one night without a slice of cake." he reasoned unimpressed.

"Oh I don't mean this dessert, I mean another dessert." Ilana's eyes were now half lidded and Lance was starting to catch on to what she was implying. At least he thought he was.

"Ilana." Lance said through gritted teeth and doing a half chin jerk towards their red haired guest. Newton also cast a pointed look in her direction but looked at his girlfriend who started gaping mid conversation.

"Jeeze Lance! A school that starves their students as part of a class?! What kind of town did you guys live in before you moved here?" she asked incredulously having completely drowned out Ilana's retort, much to the relief of the three aliens.

"Anyway Lance, you can have dessert tonight, and find out your real punishment later." she told him not as seductively as before.

"Yeah let's dig in! Lasagna is one of my fav foods." Kimmy practically fawned over the pasta and meat sauce.

Lance began to eat his slice of lasagna tentatively. Wondering what Ilana was talking about exactly. And what this "punishment" would merit.

* * *

*11:45 p.m*

Lance lied on his bed awaiting Ilana's discipline. After Kimmy left, he kept prodding her about what she meant by "no dessert". She simply crossed her arms and huffed the same thing-

"You'll find out tonight."

Lance did not like to be kept in the dark. As a corporal, he was trained to know what was going on in his surroundings at all time. Otherwise it might cost him his life. He liked to have the upper hand and the army doesn't exactly make you a fan of surprises.

"It's night, and I'm supposed to be punished as she put it. Does she expect me to come to her? Like I do when I...er-" he trailed off as his face started to turn red. After confessing his feelings to Ilana and dating her for five months, they began to become as comfortable with each other as they possibly could. And though Ilana was a tad reluctant at first, she eventually allowed Lance to explore her sexually. Lance didn't pressure her at all, and told her he would wait for as long as it takes. That he would even wait until they were married if that was her preference. The prospect of marrying Lance was enough to make the intergalactic princess flush pink.

In short, Lance and Ilana have had sex. A lot of it.

Stoic corporal or not, and Galalunian blue blood or not, both Lance and Ilana still had the basic needs of every living organism. Not to mention they were both teenagers as well, and libidos are often most demanding during that particular phase of growth. Anyway, one night while Lance and Ilana were getting physical, he got a little adventurous in foreplay trying to find a new way to satisfy her. And while caressing her thighs he slid his hand up to her bottom and in the heat of the moment, gave it a firm slap. Causing Ilana to go absolutely insane with desire. It was definitely one of their best sessions.

A smile began to make way to his face as he recalled the events that transpired in discovery of Ilana's spanking fetish...

_"Oh Lance..." she moaned as he felt up her legs._

_Lance was in his jeans with no shirt, and Ilana was wearing a lavender lingerie set she thought he would like. The bra was a plunge pushup with white ruffle lace and the panties had white ruffle lace on the leg holes and was tied at the sides in two cute little bows that could easily make them drop with a gentle pull. Needless to say, Lance liked it._

_Lance was planting butterfly kisses on her neck with one hand on her waist and the other slowly gliding up her thigh. Both of Ilana's hands were ruffling his hair. He noticed she liked to feel his hair while they had sex. She admitted the soft feel of it turned her on._

_He wanted to see if anything else turned her on, so her put his hand on her bottom, which she usually didn't object to, and squeezed it with fervor. _

_"Ohhhhh!" Ilana moaned in satisfaction. _

_Lance smiled. "So you like that do you?" she was barely able to nod her head before she moaned again when he continued to squeeze. She started to squirm in Lance's arms as her lavender panty clad bottom was goosed by her boyfriend._

_"Well, let's see if you like this." he brought his right hand down with force and smacked her ass. Ilana nearly screamed. _

_Lance actually jumped back in shock and held his hands up in defense._

_"I'm sorry! I just wanted to try something new, and I-i-i didn't think you'd respond like that and um...I'm really sorry Baby!" he hastily apologized like every man who thought he did something wrong in the bedroom. _

_But Ilana stared back at him in pure lust and began panting. Lance's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, you really did like it?" he inquired incredulously._

_"Please...don't think I'm weird." she begged. "I found out I liked it after I won a soccer game, and some girls on the team, they would...slap my bottom to congratulate me. They said it was a "victory spanking". I felt all tingly...down...there." she confessed sounding like she thought it was a terrible sin._

_He listened intently, but couldn't stop himself from getting aroused by her paraphilia discovery story. _

_And then once in the locker room while I was changing after gym, a girl snuck up behind me, grabbed my panties, and pulled them up my butt. I think she called it a "wedgie" I believe. And then, to add injury to insult, another girl grabbed a book with both her hands, and walloped me hard on my bottom. It was nothing like the girls on my soccer team. This one felt especially good because it was a book and not a hand. Plus it was meant to hurt, and my bottom was bare. The pain gave me such pleasure I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from moaning and my panties were all wet afterwards. I had to...take them off." she went on sounding more and more ashamed of herself as she hung her head._

_Lance however, was trying his best not to stroke himself as she described in vivid detail her kinky tale. He couldn't believe all the sexual experience Ilana had at school while he was there. Just knowing that was enough to send him over the edge. _

_"Please, I know it's unorthodox, but would you-spank me again?" she glanced up hopefully._

_Lance almost tackled her began to fuck her on the cold hardwood floor of his room, but he controlled himself as he grinned._

_"I never would have guessed you were so kinky Ilana." he stated smirking._

_"Kinky?" she blinked. "What's that?"_

_"Kinky is when you get a sexual thrill from something that would be considered out of the ordinary by most people. And a kink is the thing or action that gives you the thrill. Almost everybody has one." he explained to the girl who once thought you needed escorts for a date._

_She looked surprised and relieved at the same time. "So, it's okay for me to like being spanked? I'm not a deviant? I'm just a little...kinky?"_

_"Very, very kinky." he smiled walking closer to her. "Most people look at spanking as a way of discipline. It started off as a way of parents punishing children for being naughty, but some people found out they enjoyed it." he elaborated standing only inches away from her now. _

_"You don't say..." she sounded genuinely fascinated. "Well then I guess I'm naughty."_

_He couldn't take it anymore. He grasped her hand gently as he sat down on his bed. He placed her over his lap casually. _

_"..."_

_"...Lance? What are you doing?"_

_"That's enough sass from you young lady!" he barked._

_Ilana looked up in absolute confusion, but Lance's smiling face and bedroom eyes made her catch on quickly as he raised his hand above her butt. She almost squealed with joy but turned her head back awaiting for him._

_"You have indeed been quite naughty. And do you know what naughty girls get?" _

_She trembled with lust, but played along, "No, what do they get?"_

_"They get spanked."_

_"No! Please don't spank me Lance! I'll be a good girl from now on I promise!" she pretend pleaded._

_"This is starting to get hot" they both thought._

_"Sorry, but we're far past promises. And begging is a terrible habit I'll have to see gets spanked out of you too!" he finally slammed his hand down on her rear._

_'Smack!'_

_She moaned intensely._

_"Princess Ilana! This is not meant to be enjoyed, you are being punished for being a bad girl. Do you understand?" he asked swatting her again and getting into the role playing._

_"Aunggh...yes Sir! Yes!"_

_"Can you tell me why you're being punished?"_

_"Because I've been such a bad little girl lately!" _

_'Smack'_

_"Tell me again!"_

_"Aaahhh! Because I deserve it! I've been a very naughty girl!"_

Lance spent a good portion of the foreplay with Ilana over his knee. She was enjoying the spanking, and Lance couldn't deny it was fun spanking her. He liked the sounds she made and he got off even more when he knew she was getting off as well. This became a routine part of their sex from then on.

Lance felt himself harden at the thoughts of that night. He loved pretending Ilana was a naughty girl who needed to be taught a lesson and made smacking her ass a regular occurrence. Lance even improvised, and threw on his old corporal uniform to create an even better illusion of authority. As a plus, Ilana thought he looked rather dashing in it.

He decided to finally get up and go to Ilana's room. He rolled lazily off the bed and made his way toward her room. What he saw surprised him.

Ilana was asleep in her bed. The covers were half off her indicating she had rolled around and was asleep for a while. Lance smirked at the sight and followed in her example by going to get some shut eye. But not before muttering.

"So much for punishment."

He closed her door shut.

Without noticing the the smile that crossed her lips while her eyes were closed.

* * *

2:00 a.m

Lance awoke as he was conditioned to at this time. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments before moving to sit up. But he felt a weight on his stomach.

Lance tilted his head up to find a pair of amber eyes staring back at him.

"Ilana!" He cried caught off guard by her presence. "W-w-what are you doing in my room at this time? I thought you were asleep and..." he blushed. "-what are you wearing?" Ilana was wearing a red cotton tight fitting lingerie gown with a black ribbon as the straps and lining the cups as a v neck meeting in the middle tied as a bow knot.(see i00. wsphoto/v0/959083682_ for a better image)

She seemed unfazed by Lance's flustered questions and simply said "Punishing you of course." she raised her arm and Lance noticed that she was still wearing her Corus watch.

"Y'know," she started. "Octus found a new feature to add to my watch. He was going to put it in yours, but he figured I would need it more in case something like the situation at school happened."

He raised an eyebrow wondering what this had to do with their current position. "And this is important because..." he led her.

"For this punishment, you need to be completely immobilized." she stuck her arm out and a small stream of what looked like electricity hit Lance's body causing him to fall back. It looked painful but Lance felt nothing at all. He tried to sit back up but failed.

"What, what did you do to me?" he demanded still trying to move himself in vain.

"Octus implanted a stun ray in my watch. Although it's for protective purposes, it seems appropriate for this as well. Besides I've been wanting to test it out." she explained reaching for something over the side of the bed.

"What am I? Some sort of guinea pig? And just what are you doing over there?" he started to get impatient.

She glanced over sounding a tad more harsh than before when she said "You're in no position to speak to me in that tone of voice Lance. If you want this discipline to be as swift as possible, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Lance was taken aback. He had never heard her speak to him like that before. Not even when she was yelling at him. She knew she had total control over the situation and didn't have to raise her voice to establish authority. This concerned him.

She lifted up a picnic basket and drew out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ilana, don't tell me-you're planning to use those on me? But I'm already incapable of moving!" he whined.

"Whining Lance? That will get you nowhere." she moved to bound his left hand to the bedpost and then his right one. "Besides, the stun should only last about twenty minutes before you begin to regain your strength and I know how strong you are." Lance couldn't argue with that.

"Now." she gave him a bawdy smile. "Let's get cooking." she winked as she reached in the basket again and drew out something that wasn't handcuffs-

A slice of cake.

Cheesecake at that, which was Lance's favorite. She put her hand in the basket again and got a fork.

"Ilana? What are you doing?" if he wasn't stumped before, he was now.

"Just enjoying a tasty treat that you won't be having any of." she answered in an almost teasing fashion as she took the cake that was in her hand and rested it on her cleavage. Not caring if she got any on her pretty nightgown.

His attention was now on her breasts and the cake as she took the fork and dug it into the slice and began to eat off her own body. She chewed tantalizingly slow as she stared right at him while savoring her confection.

There was something about Ilana eating that cake that was so...hot. The fact that it was on her skin made him even more aroused and as she finished while licking her lips, his gaze rested on her chest as some remains of the cake were stuck to her skin and gown. It made him want to lick her clean.

"Now that I've finished that, it's time for something a bit healthier." she stated grabbing a pack of strawberries out of her basket. Lance's eyes widened as he wondered what she was planning to do with them. He barely blinked before she got a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Ilana, please-" he started almost bursting with desire. But Ilana cut him off.

"If you think I'm going to share any of these, you are sorely mistaken." she told him sternly as she opened the chocolate and began to pour it into her cleavage mixing with the remaining cake fragments. She got a little bit on her gown and scooped it up with her fingers before sensually licking them. Lance could hardly bear it.

She saw his pained expression and realized it was time to start scolding. Like he did whenever he gave her a spanking. "Lance, you must realize violence doesn't solve everything. I know it's what you were taught, but you're not in the army any more." she dipped a strawberry in between her bosom and bit into it chewing joyfully.

Lance desperately wanted to lift his head and drink to sauce or at least dip a strawberry in it, but he would have been met with constraint even if he could move due to the handcuffs.

She was on her twelfth strawberry and decided to get a bit more creative. She dipped it, but didn't eat it right away. She instead traced it along the top of her chest, drawing a heart. She then plopped the fruit in her mouth before looking back at Lance who looked like a lion ready to pounce on it's prey.

"Please Ilana. I c-can't take it. I have to...taste you! Please!" he was begging her. "Sorry Lance, even if I wanted you to eat some of this you're still stunned. Do you expect me to feed you myself?" she inquired.

"Yes! I want to taste what has touched your body. Just lean down and let my tongue trace the chocolate heart on your chest!" he was almost drooling. And Ilana had just noticed the hardness that she was sitting on after she shifted a little.

"Never would have guessed you were so kinky Lance." she teased mimicking what he said to her about her love of being spanked.

"Kinky? How so?"

"After you explained to me what it meant, I went on the internet and looked up a list of kinks. Turns out spanking is the most common one." he could do nothing but lie down and listen to her. "And personally, I think you might have a WAM fetish." she declared.

"WAM? What's that?" total deja vu right now.

"It stands for wet and messy fetish. You get turned on from seeing me covered in wet or messy stuff right?" she inquired so so subtly gesturing to his groin area.

He nodded his head unable to deny it. He found her acts of covering herself in food and eating it off herself incredibly sexy. What's more, is he wanted to join her. He had no idea he had this fetish until tonight and all he wanted right now was to eat a feast off of Ilana.

"Well then, I guess you're a naughty little boy Lance." she leaned down towards his ear, causing her chest to brush against his leaving chocolate sauce on his defined pecs.

"Such a bad boy. That's why I can't let you have any of these yummy treats until you learn to behave." she whispered in his ear which she already knew turned him on. She was sending over the edge and her punishment was going exactly like she wanted.

"Now for the grand finale."

She pulled out one last item from her basket of sexiness...

Whipped cream.

Lance almost jizzed himself.

She painstakingly took down the straps of her gown and exposed her breasts to him before covering them back up with a coat of whipped cream. She then took the last two strawberries and placed them where her nipples were. Before she could even start to taste her treat, she heard a loud snap and felt a huge weight on her. A familiar weight.

"Lance! How could you have-" she glanced over his shoulder and saw the handcuffs on the bedpost. He had found a way to manuever out of them. She then glanced towards her left and saw something that answered her second question.

The alarm clock.

2:23 a.m

The stun had worn off.

"Now," he gingerly plucked a strawberry off of her right breast with his mouth. His arms pinning her down. "I get my treat."

He plunged his face into her and licked wildly. He went up, side to side, in circles with his limber tongue cleaning Ilana of the whipped cream that adorned her skin. All she could do was squirm and groan as she began to enjoy his ministrations. She'd figure the night would turn out like this, but she liked making Lance anticipate it.

He had finally gotten it all and emerged from her chest with the white substance all over his mouth. He licked his lips with a look of satisfaction and conquest. He then ate the other strawberry without moving his hands from restraining his girlfriend.

Ilana was still pinned under him as she smiled in most amorus way. "I was hoping it would turn out like this."

Lance smiled back. "You really are a bad girl Ilana. What am I going to do with you?"

She pretended to ponder. "Well," she started. "You could punish me. It only seems fair."

Lance took no time in releasing his hold to flip her over and put her over his knee in one swift motion. "I concur."

'Smack'

"Ahhhgh." she moaned as his hand made contact with her taut ass.

'Smack'

"Oooh"

'Smack'

"Yes Lance! Please, make me pay for teasing you." she begged.

'Smack'

"I'm bad, you hear me?! Bad!"

He couldn't take it anymore. With elegance only learned from the military, he scooped her up and bent her over the side of the bed as he stood. He flipped her skirt up and then pulled her hot pink lace cheekies down. He then placed his hands back on her ass to provide some leverage as he entered her from behind. She yelled in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her womanhood.

"Anngh, Ilana..." he could hardly formulate words from how aroused he was by her food play. Ilana was in a similar position after taunting Lance and then having her fetish quenched.

"I-I, I'm coming!" she told him after several minutes. She was already on edge from everything before this and was ready to burst.

"M-Me too!" he replied eyes closed and muscles tense.

Ilana let out the hugest groan of passion all night, and then sighed as she emptied out her fluid around Lance's cock. Lance responded in an almost identical manner, as he released himself inside her and his cum flowed out mixing with her's. Their juices combined creating a stain on the floor and dripping down Ilana's legs.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were curled up on the bed with each other. Lance resting his chin on her forehead and Ilana sitting on his lap.

"That was...wonderful." she told him. He chuckled a bit.

"That's all you've got? Wonderful? You practically had steam coming out of your ears." he nearly beamed at his male prowess.

She glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? You want to take all the credit? Who almost broke his bed frame trying to get out of handcuffs so he could lick whipped cream off his girlfriend like a starving dog?" she inquired playfully. He blushed.

"Well, when you're turning yourself into an entree you can't expect me to not want a taste!" he exclaimed with pink cheeks.

"Your cheeks are all pink." she teased getting off his lap and lying down on her stomach next to him.

"Mine aren't the only ones." he replied slyly flipping her dress hem up revealing her bottom now recovered in panties but since they were cheekies, he could still see where his hands left marks.

"Seriously, how do you wear these when their up your butt like this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You just get used to it. Their not that far up there."

He grinned mischievously. "Oh I don't know about that." He put his thumb and index finger on the top of her panties and pulled them up her butt until they resembled a thong.

"Eeeep!" she squealed.

"There."he admired his handiwork. "That is one smacked bottom." Her wedgied behind now showing her swollen cheeks. Ilana pouted.

"You can be so immature sometimes." she huffed trying to reach back and pick her undies from their uncomfortable position.

"Allow me." he said in a mock chivalrous voice as he took both hands and worked them down her rump and into their original place.

"What a gentleman." she smirked.

"I know. Aren't you lucky to have me?"

"Yes." she sounded sincere for a moment, and then went back to playful pillow talk mode. "But when you misbehave, it will be a hassle to punish you."

He shrugged. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

She slide over next to him and began to close her eyes.

"I'm glad."

His lids got heavy as well, and he was pretty sure he went to sleep smiling.

* * *

...

Wow, that really sucked ass didn't it? Or did it? I don't know you tell me. Let me know what you think of Ilana and Lance having secret fetishes. Or certain lines that grabbed your attention? Reviews are love! See you in winter when I have time off again!


End file.
